AKB0048 Time Travel Mission
by RoxasKeyBladeHolder
Summary: After Cheri become Center Nova and Nagisa becomes Acchan The 14, DES find away to go back in time. To stop DES from heading back in time the past Center Nova block there path making it that only idols can go to the past. One day a letter comes from the gate to the past asking for AKB to come help ease the souls at Hogwarts. What will they do? Set in book 5. AU
1. Chapter 1

AKB0048 The Time-Travel Mission

Harry Potter & AKB0048

Summary: After Cheri become Center Nova and Nagisa becomes Acchan The 14, DES find away to go back in time. To stop DES from heading back in time the past Center Nova block there path making it that only idols can go to the past. One day a letter comes from the gate to the past asking for AKB to come help ease the souls at Hogwarts. What will they do? Set in book 5. AU Parings not chosen at this point but may turn in to yaoi. OC's

OC's:  
Name: Yuma  
Gender: Female  
Age: 11  
Year:1  
Looks: Long black hair with red streaks. Skinny Wasain (white Asian). Gothic/punk.  
Personality: Loves AKB48 even if she is a goth. Love anime and Japan in general. Very dark yet happy and fluffy when talks about AKB.  
Class: Pure blood (think shes a mud blood but she's not)  
Skill level: Very strong but can't control her powers yet.

Chapter 1: Hogwarts, Time Travel and Magic part 1

Nagisa's/Acchan's POV

It's been 4 months since I have become Acchan the 14. It's been ok so far my schedule is really busy on week ends and on week days it's training then photo shoots then commercials and music videos. I have yet to get a day off but for some reason Tsubasa wants to tell us something it's gonna be really important to let me and Cheri have a day off she has a a worse schedule than me.

Walking down the hall to the concert stage I make sure I look my best I have an image to keep I may not like what the image gives me or lack there of but I have to keep it. I'm just hoping its good news or new concert plans maybe even wanting us to get ready for auditions. I have no idea but let's just hope it's good and play it by year.

As I walk into the room in see Tsubasa holding her hands together muttering under her breath. Waiting for the other girls to show up it doesn't take too long. For them to gather on the stage. If anything everyone looks nervous and I hope to god it doesn't have to do with DES.

"Girls this is not to alarm you but DES has found out a way to go to the past. The reason not to worry as Sensei Sensei had stopped them and made a path to the past that only idols can go in and out." Tsubasa practically yelled across the stage. All of us idols where looking at each other with the same look on our faces. They say: one how did DES do that and two what dose Tsubasa what us to do. I'm not normally one to worry but this is kinda hard to take but so is the whole Center Nova and Successor deal. "As the gate opened a letter was sent here. The information is very historical and it's manly asking us to send No Name and some other members to attend a school that is all about using the dualuim in our body's to make magic. I have said yes to them and you will be ambassadors to the past. All rules apply. We will be performing River when we get there. Every one get to practice we are meeting here at 0900 tomorrow morning.

*In the past*  
Yuma's POV

I can't wait! I got my Hogwarts letter at the beginning of July and I have been prepping for this moment. I can't believe magic is real. I always though it was just stuff made up in the movies like Petter Pan. Standing outside the platform I'm waiting for my mom to bring me my iPod. I need my AKB music to live its like my life blood. Seeing my mother coming up she hands me my iPod and leave with out a word we agreed to do it so she doesn't cry. Walking in the portal I get on the train with my luggage. I brought all my school stuff and all my muggle courses. I'm gonna do both my magical and muggle schooling. "Muggle" as wizards and witches call regular people.

I find a place in the back of the train and sit down. I don't want to sit with other people and I don't want to be bored with them talking about how exited they are. Pulling my iPod and turn on my AKB playlist. It has all my favorite songs in it. After listen to that for a bit the food trolly comes up with food I buy 1 box of every flavor jelly beens and 4 chocolate frogs. After eating all the jelly beans without puking I putt the cards from the chocolate frogs ing my bag.

A couple hours latter I get dressed in my robes. I don't know why but this feels like it's going to be a good year a wonderful year at that.

AN:

Justice: Hey guys. This is my second story and first crossover. I hope it'a going in a good timing. I'm also doing this on my phone so excuse any mistakes and just tell me.

Reviews are nice to get.

Bye Bye.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Hogwarts, Time Travel and Magic part 2

Time skip to the morning AKB leaves  
Nagisa's POV

I packed a lot of things last night I just hope I can bring it all. I mean if we are going to the past are we going to earth? I'm going to ignore that thought. Getting up I try not to fall but I do any ways. Why am I so clumsy. Standing up I look at the clock. It's 0830 wait... I only have 30 minutes to get ready. Pulling my dance outfit on as Tsubasa requested trying to hurry is a little hard when your freaking out.

Running down the hall I'm just barely going to make it as putting on my performance make up is a lot more difficult by your self.

"Acchan you barely made it, you know you weren't suppose to put on the make up that we where going to do on the flying jet." Hearing Cheri comment. I left practice early because I know this song off my heart. So it's not like I needed to stay. I guess Tsubasa must have told the girls after I left.

"Cheri I'm not perfect thought I try my best." Countering was my only option.

Tsubasa said to be here at 0900 and it has been an hour where is she. It's never like her to be late she was Mariko once. Being late just doesn't fit her personality.

"Sorry I'm late girls I had to make late minute changes." Tsubasa informed us. What last minute changes? "We are going to be there a day early so I would like you to try and hide kirara until you preform river. The other students are already there. So we need to hurry."

"Tsubasa why would we need to hide our kirara?" Sonata asked. It is a question any if us would ask but she doesn't have the self control not to ask.

"They don't have kirara. The kirara is Sensei Sensei's doing and he's not around yet because there time still has entertainment other than us."

After all of us nod in agreement to hide the kirara. We get on the flying jet and hope for the best.

*Back in the Past*  
Yuma POV

Running off the train this giant man tells me to go get in a boat and that I should put my muggle device away. No way in hell I will put my iPod away is mine and mine alone.

Hoping in boat I see something like a plane in the sky. Ignoring it I stare at the castle in front of me it's huge. They better give me a map or I'm for sure going to get lost. As we get closer we come up to the castle. Walking up some stairs we get in the castle it self is really old.

Some random teacher comes up to us and says something about a sorting. It's probably to make room mates as this is a boarding school.

As She opens the door I see 6 tables 4 with some student 1 table at the front for the teacher and another one empty. Walking in around the empty table in the middle wondering about what table I'm gonna be put in. As kid start being called to the front I hear after a couple seconds that hat yelling out table names the first girl that when up didn't have the hat on very long till it yelled Hufflepuff. And she go's and joins the cheering table. There turns out only to be 4 houses I deducted as.

Hearing every other person gets called up. Hearing my name "Yuma Nura" I walk up and sit on the stool. 'Clever and smart but sly and loyal. I also see you have bravery and pride. You have everything you need for each house but where should I put you.' I'm hoping to god that's the hat talking to me. 'Yes I am the hat. Now where do you want to go' I don't care. Hearing the weirdest thing.

"I cannot sort this student"

Everyone gawked. What the Fuck. What dose this mean! I don't understand wait does this mean I have to go home.

"What does this mean? I don't want to go home" I cried out. A teacher with black greasy hair come and brought me to the green table called  
Slyherin. Apparently there sitting me here until the 6 table is filled which should be soon. They I'm to go sit with them.

Nagisa's POV

Wow the castle is so big. I never new they had these on earth. School never told us anything other than earth was destroyed because if entertainment.

"Girls get ready. I will go get the students and the teachers." Tsubasa stated. I got to do my best this is there first 00 concerti want to show then the power of our song.

Running to the dance pad ships (I don't know what there really called) we sit in wait as Tsubasa.

Yuma's POV

After the introductions of the teacher our DADA teacher. DADA is what I call defense against the dark arts. Rudely interrupts our head master Dumbledoor. I hate that bitch.

Suddenly a girl comes in with green hair saying we have an introduction performance out side. Is this normal? I don't think so because even the older students are lost as well and the DADA is losing it.

Everyone go's and follows this strange girl after our head master gets up and follows her.

Outside I get up to the front if the crowd and see fire come from the ground. Then I hear voices like from one of my favorite songs .

*River by AKB48

AKB~!  
0048!

Mae e susume! (Got it!)  
Tachidomaru na! (Got it!)  
Mezasu wa hi ga noboru basho  
Kibou no michi wo aruke!

Yukute habamu river! River! River!  
Yokotawaru river!  
Unmei no river! River! River!  
Tamesareru river!

Mayoi wa suterun da!  
Konjou wo misero yo!  
Tamerau na!  
Ima sugu  
Ippo fumidase yo! Believe yourself!

Mae e mae e!  
Massugu susume!  
Kawa wo watare! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Itsu datte yume wa  
Tooku ni mieru  
Todokanai kurai kyori kanjiru  
Ashimoto no ishi wo  
Hitotsu hirotte  
Gamushara ni natte  
Nagete miro!

Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo

Yami no naka wo  
Hitasura oyoge!  
Furikaeru na! Ho! Ho! Ho! Ho!

Te nobaseba soko ni  
Mirai wa aru yo  
Todokanai mono to akiramenaide!  
Houri nageta ishi wa  
Yume wo kanaete  
Ochiru oto nanka kikoenai

Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Tsurai shiren no kawa da  
Umaku ikanakute mo  
Toki ni oborete mo  
Kurikaeseba ii  
Akirameru na yo  
Soko ni kishi wa arun da  
Itsuka tadori tsukeru darou

Get over it!  
River!

Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Jibun ni iiwake surun ja nee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Yatte mi nakerya wakannee!  
Ah-ah-ah-ah-  
Massugu susumu shika nee!

Zutto zutto zutto  
Aruki tsuzukero  
Kimeta michi wo!

Kimi no me no mae ni  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Hiroku ookina kawa da  
Kuraku fukakute mo  
Nagare hayakute mo  
Obienakute ii  
Hanarete ite mo  
Souda mukougishi wa aru  
Motto jibun wo shinjiro yo

Kimi no kokoro ni mo  
Kawa ga nagareru  
Ase to namida no kawa da!  
Shippai shite shimatte mo  
Nagasarete shimatte mo  
Yarinaoseba ii  
Yowane haku na yo  
Yume ni shigamitsukun da  
Negai kanau hi ga kuru made

Kawa wo watare!  
You can do it!*


End file.
